


Writing Prompt - Help

by HotDogHowitzer



Series: Catalog [8]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Sangheili - Freeform, Short Story, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotDogHowitzer/pseuds/HotDogHowitzer
Summary: I hope you enjoy my sassy old lady noodle, there will be more of her later. :3
Series: Catalog [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Writing Prompt - Help

Vusa ‘Ranam flared her mandibles is frustration. Why did she have to be stuck with this _Nishum_?

 _No, not_ Nishum _. He has not called me ‘hinge-head’, and I refuse to sink to the level of the men…_

With effort, she closed her jaws again as the human Shipmaster shifted in the Seraph’s pilot seat. Something in his posture reminded her of a child; the overt slouch of the shoulders, the tone of his sigh, and a peculiar whine to the earlier disagreement. But before she could begin again, the human spoke up.

“Sorry about that…I know you’re trying to teach me how to fly this thing, but it’s a little more complicated than I thought it would be.” 

Vusa was taken aback. A human, apologizing? She subtly tilted her head to one side as she re-evaluated the situation. 

So far, Shipmaster Thomas J. Lasky had been one surprise after another. He showed a complete lack of fear when he’d first met her and extended his hand in that uniquely human greeting. Vusa knew that a contingent of the Sword of Sangheilios was permanently attached to his ship, the UNSC _Infinity_...perhaps she had neglected to take into account that he was used to dealing with her people.

“That is what all Banshee fliers say,” She paused to think a moment as she formed the alien sounds. “...the first time in the Seraph. The controls are…the same, but different.” Shipmaster Lasky ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. 

“More like nonexistent...I didn't know Sangheili pilots were exclusively fly-by-NI. I wish I could figure this out in flight, instead of sitting still. I can't get a _feel_ for anything."

Hearing Shipmaster Lasky say that sparked a memory in her mind. Several of her children had been what she had called ‘action learners’; they learned quickly and more effectively by performing the task at hand themselves several times, rather than being told the steps, or taking notes. It was worth a try, and the annoyance of the men.

“I might arrange that.” Vusa said, then raised her squad leader on her comm. 

>>Kesh, the human piss-baby wants to take the Seraph out for a test flight to hone his skills.

She waited a moment, then a long-suffering sigh hissed in her ear. 

>>If it will shut you up, I will clear it with the shipmaster. Stand by. 

_This is going to be interesting…I’ll either end up dead or famous._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my sassy old lady noodle, there will be more of her later. :3


End file.
